Cute and Fluffy
by Iouko Miku
Summary: Skull has beautiful, fluffy purple hair and a pretty face. He is just too embarassed to shows it to the mafia! (Hinted! Arcobaleno/Skull)


**I'm sorry for not updating my story and wrote this story. Plot bunny happened and my urge to write this is too high!**

 **Also this is pretty bad since I wrote this on my phone. Please understand.**

 **Warning: Adult! Arcobaleno, Cute! Skull, Ooc!, Male! Viper.**

 **Pairing: Arcobaleno/Skull (not that much, but still hinted**!)

 **EDITED ON 11/10/17**

 **xXx**

Skull never showed his face to the arcobalenos. His face was covered by a helmet that he'd never open.

Many would assume that he just too shy to show his face or he is ugly. They don't know what's hidden under the helmet.

His stunt's fans and visitors know him better than anyone else in the Mafia.

The backstage of his performance would always full with his fangirls each time a performance had ended. They would played his hair by braiding it or neither decorate it with fancy ribbons and hairpins.

They would brought a huge camera to caught a photo of him. The photos were kept by them and sometimes the fangirls joked about wanting to upload it on the internet to makes the world know about his cuteness.

 _(He knows that they actually post it to the internet; oh well)_

He'd never removed any of the decorations from his hair unless when he took a shower since he treasured them. He opened his helmet inside the bathroom or when he do it outside, Oodako would helped his to covers it.

-Until one day, they saw his face. And like expected, it's turned up amazingly well.

 _(Note the sarcasm)_

It began when Uni is curious to see how does he look. He refused to do so, but Reborn was being the usual ass and wanted to do it to pleased Uni. Reborn pulled his helmet forcefully and makes his hairband broke. His hair was a mess and tangled with the ribbons and hairpins and _ouch_ , it must be hard to removed it.

Skull, still shocked with what just happened ran away and locked himself inside the nearest bedroom. He didn't realised that it's Fon's bedroom since he was in rush.

"Ah– Skull, what are you doing here?" Fon asked which starled him. Skull yelped and blushed. He instantly replied, "N-nothing, I ran into the wrong room– I'm sorry!" and ran off the room, trying to find his.

Fon blushed, but nobody noticed it. When he was off, Fon chuckled softly. He muttered, but it's only loud enough for himself to hear, 'He's adorable~"

Skull suddenly wheeze. He entered the room which is beside the bathroom. If he's not mistaken, that should be his room.

-and he is wrong, terribly wrong. That was Viper's room. He realised it when he saw the wallpaper was plain dull indigo.

Compared to Viper's room, his was more brighter and cheerful. His wallpaper was painted with soft lavender purple and never bare. It was full with random fliers and posters; not that he care about it.

Skull could feels someone breathing in his ear, "Mou, mind telling me who are you?" He squeaked a little because Viper pinned him to the wall.

"Aha ha, it's me, The Great Skull-sama!" he grinned. He tried to get out from the room but the other man's grabbed his hand _waaay_ too tight.

"Would you mind to let me out?" Skull asked carefully. He know that it might be impossible since the stronger male was a money-lover, anyways.

Contrary to his belief, Viper let him escape. "Thank you, I love you very much!" he peck gently on Viper's cheek. The word 'I love you' went out from his mouth unconsciously. After Skull get out, Viper touched his cheek and a small blush formed on his face. 'Adorable..' he thought.

 _Aaaand_ let's back to our adorable Skull. He escaped from Viper's roon and wanted to enter the room beside it. Sadly, he rushed and entered the other bedroom beside his again. If he remembered, that should be Lal's room. Even though he is perfectly sure that he get into the wrong room again, he still prayed if he get the right one.

He pushed her room door and know that it wasn't locked. 'Crap..' he thought. If entered Fon's and Viper's room are already bad, he couldn't imagine what will happened when he entered Lal's room.

Lal was inside the room, humming a tune and was only covered by a thin towel. She must just out from the bathroom; Skull concluded. His face turned crimson red and he tried his best to covered up his pure eyes.

She noticed his presence and walked near to him. Skull started to felt nervous and tried to open the door, but Lal's stern voice managed to stop him.

"Stop"

Lal took his hand and pinned hinpm into the room's corner.. She then asked, "Why are you here and who are you?" He started to talked but Lal cut him, "E-eh, I-i am—"

"Looking at your cloth, you seem to be related to Skull. Are you his sister or what?" It seems like she had mistaken Skull as a girl.

It's not a weird thing when someone thought that he was a girl. Pretty common, to be honest. Skull can't blame her since he did looks feminine and to makes it extra, his hair pretty long and full of lady-like assesories.

"No, I am Skull," he stated. Silence ensure then. Lal emitted dangerous aura after he told his true identity. "So, lackey, what are you doing here?"

Skull sweating bullet and screamed "I'm sorry!" then run out from that room. He ran and fortunely entered his actual room. He glad he did not enters wrong room...again.

He lay down at his bed and rolls on it. Then, he suddenly hit something hard. He noticed that it's not a 'thing', it is Reborn. Skull screamed loudly and jumped from the bed but sadly, Reborn managed to caught him.

"Mind telling me, why do you ran after I pulled your helmet, lackey?" Reborn asked dangerously. Skull quickly counted the possiblities of success in escaping from Reborn.

-and the possiblity is only 5%.

The door is also crowded by all of the arcobalenos. Skull gave up tryung to escape and explain why he ran away instead. "Umm..how do you say this? It just..I-i am kind of embrassed by my face? I mean- you guys looked like some kick-ass and I.. look like some high school girls. I don't look even the slightiest dangerous. That's why I been hiding my face," he explain his ridiculous reasons to them while blushing.

"So...you're actually not a stuntman?" Colonello asked. Skull shooked his head and deny it. "No! The Great Skull-sama is really The Immortal Stuntman from Hell!" pouted Skull.

Uni hugged him and played with his hair. "Skull-nii's hair is very fluffy!" Uni squealed. "After this, please don't hide how do you look, lackey," Lal added.

Skull frozed for a second before replied with a cute smile, "Will do, Lal!"

All the guys there couldn't help but to blushed a little. They might have fallen in love for Skull but they won't admit it. There's a feeling in their heart that wanted to protect Skull.

'Must protect that smile, no matter what the cost!'

 **xXx**

 **Basically the plot is Skull keeps entering the wrong room lmao. I tried to write Arcobaleno/Skull.**

 **Also, this is planned to be one shot but it might have Omakes.**

 **Reviews makes me motivated.**


End file.
